monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Alice/Alicetroemeria
"We're going to fight Black Alice? Excuse me for a moment." *Alicetroemeria leaves the party* Alicetroemeria is a totally normal human mage who joins the party to help Luka defeat evil. Recruitment Alicetroemeria is recruitable only on the Alice route, being mutually exclusive with Heinrich. After you meet these two in the world beyond the fourth Tartarus, you will be told to return to Grand Noah to fend off the monster invasion there. Alicetroemeria will tag along and automatically join the party. World Interactions Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Alicetroemeria: "Ufufu, are you going to play with me...?" With Ilias: Ilias: "Black Alice...! It's useless to tell me that you've entered the heart of the hero Heinrich! Heinrich will slay you in the future! This future event has been defined!" Alicetroemeria: "If that's true, then why aren't you smiling...? If Heinrich were to defeat me, shouldn't you be showing more of a smile?" Ilias: "............" Alicetroemeria: "What, was there something inconvenient with that? What on earth did Heinrich do..?" Ilias: "Black Alice... You will not get what you want...!" With Alice: Alice: You... Why in the world did you conceal your identity and accompany Heinrich? Alicetromeria: Ufufu, We are incompatible people walking the same path... Don't you think that is interesting? Alice: So what have you gotten out of it? Did you get to experience what you wanted...? Alicetromeria: Of course I did, ufufufu... Alice: ......... With Cassandra: Cassandra: "I have admired you ever since I was little... Ah, can I please have your autograph?" Alicetroemeria: "Would it be fine if Beary signed it? ... here you go." Cassandra: "Ah, wonderful... I shall keep this as a treasure of the Nereneid family..." Emily: "Hey, Mother... What's this fancy cardboard with the word "Beary" on it? The handwriting is messy, can I throw it away?" Cassandra: "YOU MUST NOT!" With Heinrich: Heinrich: "This time, we're going to be adventuring together in another world... It's a very strange destiny, Alicetroemeria." Alicetroemeria: "Ufufu, it's wonderful... wherever we go, we shall conquer it together." Heinrich: "Ah! We'll fight together to the bitter end!" Alicetroemeria: "Ufufufu...we'll stay together forever." With Lilith & Lilim: Alicetroemeria: "Lilith, Lilim, what do you think of this world? Don't you think its a lot of fun...?" Lilith: "Yes, Alicetroemeria... Its as if I've wandered into a wonderland..." Lilim: "But Alicetroemeria... will there not be a party in this world...?" Alicetroemeria: "I'm already in the midst of a grand party. Lets enjoy ourselves in this world..." Lilith: "Ufufu... that's lovely..." Lilim: "Lets have a wonderful event with lots of pleasure..." 'With Titania (Zombie) Alicetroemeria: "Ufufu, a naughty fairy..." Titania: "Aren't you a Monster Lord? Why do you look like a magician? Alicetroemeria: "I'm just playing around, of course... ufufufufu." Titania: "Looks fun! ♪ Maybe I should try it too...?" Camp Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Stage of Darkness" scene. World Gadabout Actions “Ufufufufu...” Alicetroemeria is giggling... “............” Alicetroemeria is thinking about evil things... “So, in the castle... was it delicious?” Alicetroemeria is having a conversation with Beary... “Oh my, Beary ate... No, Beary discovered this.” Alicetroemeria found a corpse! (+1 Skull) “Beary Bomb, Eii-!” (Play: Explosion) Trivia *Named after a flower, Alstroemeria. *Her outfit is a reference to the Mage of the Dragon Quest series, who has exactly the same outfit, except the little rabbit pin that Alicetroemeria has on her hat. Gallery ''Monster Girl Quest: Paradox Ct alicetromeria1.png 80 alicetromeria st02.png 80 alicetromeria st03.png 80 alicetromeria st04.png 80 alicetromeria st05.png Alicetromeria fc1.png Alicetroemeria Trailer.png|Alicetroemeria with Heinrich in 2nd Paradox PV. Others 63061349 p0 master1200.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. DFLWNMgU0AADk-n.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. 63138906_p2_master1200.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. DZ9ucN8U0AE7v39.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. DYxOsKjUQAA0TjG.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monster Lords Category:Royalty Category:Yoma Category:Scylla Category:Lamias Category:Monsters Category:Disguised Monsters